


Матерное

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Kudos: 1





	Матерное

Дай мне яду или благослови.  
Я держусь буквально на сырой любви,  
На моих устах тяжела печать,  
Я стараюсь просто не закричать.  
Крепкий сон давно со мной незнаком,  
Я скала, снабжённая родником,  
Вычерпанным более чем до дна.  
У меня отказывает спина,  
Лечь бы и до завтрака не вставать.  
"Мама-мама-мама!" - да вашу ж мать!  
Слезьте с меня все хоть на полчаса!  
Это беспросветная полоса.  
Но приходишь ты и приносишь сыр.  
Детям - слинг и мультики, миру - мир,  
Нам - коктейль из вишни на коньяке.  
Голова яснеет на сквозняке,  
Из печи гратен доставать пора -  
Кажется, продержимся до утра.


End file.
